Worth It
by Sheniqua 17
Summary: Just a one-shot that developed in my little mind because of the abscene of Glee for these past weeks...A little bit of smutty wonderfulness


**

* * *

**

So, I was really depressed when I realized that Glee wasn't coming back until

_**next**_** week and realized that there was no way I could live without writing some more. I'm going to admit, my sequel to If I Were a Boy is going a little slower than I had thought, with how that plot is going to work, but I wanna do a one-shot for all of you who are like me and need **_**something**_** to get them by! (^_^) **

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**still**_** do not own Glee or any of the characters because if I did, we would not have this break. And it would last year round. With Puck and Rachel being the main couple. Of course! ^_^**

**PS!!! In this world, Quinn isn't pregnant but she and Puck had sex. Finn has YET (!) to grow a backbone to break up with her but he and Rachel have kissed and all that jazz. And Rachel and Puck did go out; Rachel having the intentions of making Finn jealous and Puck trying to make Quinn jealous. They still broke up but I changed it up a bit. Don't worry, I'll go over it! Enjoy!**

He was watching her again. She glanced up and found him peering at her from across the choir room as she went over her part with the piano player. She didn't realize she had stopped talking and the pianist was staring at her. She glanced down at him and shook her head slightly. She gave an apologetic grin and continued to tell him he was playing far too loud to be able to hear her. As Rachel continued the conversation, she could feel his eyes still on her, practically boring into her soul. She needed him right now. Those eyes were causing her belly to warm and her mind to go fuzzy. Practice finished an hour later and in the mass scramble to get out of the classroom, Rachel gripped his wrist and led him into the storage room. She smiled up at him and rolled to her toes giving him quick kisses. Abruptly, he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down slightly. She gave him a puzzled look and let out a breath.

"I can't do this Rachel. Not anymore. Not when I'm with Quinn." Rachel looked up into his dark eyes and furrowed her eyebrows,

"But, y-you-?" He sighed and placed his hands delicately on her arms, "No!" she jerked her arms away, "You-you were the one who said you wanted to be with me! You were the one who said you were going to break up with Quinn!" He opened his mouth again but her hand silenced him. She turned and ripped the door open. Puck was standing there with his eyebrow cocked slightly and he glanced bashfully at her, his guitar in his hand. Artie sat next to him, his eyes averted and his hands fiddling nervously with his guitar. Rachel grabbed her backpack and stormed off; leaving the boys in an uncomfortable silence.

It was almost seven by the time she got home. She had driven to the deserted park outside of town and sat there for a while listening to her music and crying. When her fathers' called asking her where she was, she made up a lame excuse that they saw right through. She waited until the puffiness in her eyes died down and the redness began to subside. She had to get home; she had homework and her dad's were going out of town to a musical they had wanted to see for months. She couldn't ruin that. She stalked into her house and kicked off her flats. The warm home was a nice comfort from the harsh cold of outside. The leaves had turned and were beginning to fall. She hurried upstairs and changed out of her skirt and into a camisole and robe. She hurried back downstairs and smiled warmly at her dad's. They had made her French toast and there was a large mug of what looked like peppermint tea next to it on the granite countertop. He dad, Michael, looked at her and sighed,

"Honey, is it a boy?" he asked, leaning his head slightly to the side. She didn't know why they asked, they already knew!

"It _was_ a boy, who manipulated me and he said we could try and see how things feel, and then we were sneaking around and he said he was going to break up with his girlfriend for me and then he said that he couldn't! So I slapped him and now a few guys from Glee know what was going on and I'm so, just, confused!" Rachel poured her heart out to her fathers and wished she would cry but there were no more tears. He daddy, Elijah, came around from his spot behind the island and wrapped her up in a warm hug. Rachel held onto him and let out a sigh. She pulled away and gave a sad smile.

"Maybe we should stay home?" Elijah murmured to Michael,

"No! I'm going to spend this weekend eating comfort food, working it off and watching all of my musicals. You two need to go to your musical and not worry about me. I can take care of myself. Dad, Daddy, you have been planning this weekend for months and my boy problems are not going to get in the way of that." Elijah glanced at Michael who shrugged. Rachel shuffled over to her plate and mug and wandered into their immense family room. Popping in West Side Story, she crossed her legs under her as she plopped on their micro-suede loveseat. Wrapping herself in a plush burgundy blanket, she picked up her plate and began to munch away. The warm fluffy bread was thoroughly doused in gooey syrup and sweet powdered sugar. Rachel stared at the screen as she chewed slowly on the soft bread. The door bell rang and she heard one of her father's begin to walk toward it. Easing back into her seat, she heard their low voices talk and then 2 sets of footsteps walk back in. She turned slightly as her dad cleared his throat and balked at the sight of Puck. Throwing a hand over her mouth, she almost choked as she hurriedly swallowed her food and furrowed her eyebrows at Puck.

"What're you doing here?" she almost cried out as she set her plate down and jumped up, making sure her robe was still wrapped tightly around her. He threw a half smirk at her and her dad continued back to the kitchen. She knew they would stay close to the door and listen in. Her dad's may have respected her but they were still nosey like how fathers were supposed to be. Puck sauntered over to her and shrugged,

"I was just wondering how you were doing." She squinted her eyes curiously at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do you care, Noah?" He shrugged as he glanced around the room and at the TV screen.

"Because, even though you make me wanna light myself on fire, it…ah…" he trailed off. Rachel peered at him. They hadn't had a decent conversation since before they broke up. As Puck fidgeted and tried to produce the thoughts that were screaming around his head, Rachel thought about the last time they were alone together.

* * *

_Puck was sitting alone on the football bleachers, watching the football practice. She slowly walked up to him and placed her hands carefully on the cold metal._

_"Do you miss it?" she asked softly,_

_"Hell no!" he answered too quickly. She could hear the ache in his voice as she carefully sat on the bench behind him._

_"I hope you didn't quit football because of me." Puck didn't look at her as he twisted his head slightly,_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I don't think this relationship is going to work out."_

_"That's okay, I was going to break up with you anyways." he shot at her. She rolled her eyes,_

_"No you weren't." Puck abruptly jerked up and twisted around to look at her,_

_"Ya know, not everyone fawns over you and wants you to be their girlfriend." Rachel jerked back at that, "You aren't Quinn Fabray. He'll never leave her." He went to move away before turning back, "You should just leave him alone," he looked her up and down, "Cause you're not worth it." He stalked off leaving Rachel flabbergasted and with hot tears welling in her eyes._

* * *

She stood here looking at him, anger rising like bile in her throat as he licked his lips and blinked,

"Finn told Artie and me what happened. Artie had to head home but wanted me to check on you."

"Right. Artie was worried about me." She voice was colder than she intended but she was almost positive he was lying through his teeth. Puck rolled his eyes as he realized that she didn't believe him. He reached up and scratched his scalp before clearing his throat.

"Alright. It was Finn who wanted me to check up on you." Rachel rolled her eyes as she plopped back down and took a drink of her peppermint tea. It was cold now and she placed it back on its coaster and took a big bite of French toast, which was also cold.

"Well, you see I'm fine, so go running back to your manipulative friend and tell him the great news." Puck watched her but didn't leave. He sat down on the matching plush couch and peered at her,

"He's not worth it, you know." He said in a low voice. She cocked her head to the side and glared lightly at him,

"Really? Because apparently _I_ wasn't worth it." Puck rolled his eyes and glanced at the TV screen.

"Is it really worth being called a slut for?" Puck said in a small voice, looking at her. Rachel felt her lower lip pop out slightly and her eyes drop. "That's what I thought."

"If you care about me being called a slut, then why do you say I wasn't worth Finn?" Puck licked his lips slightly before clearing his throat.

"That's because I didn't know he was leading you on so bad." Puck sighed and leaned back slightly. "I figured he was flirting, but I didn't realize he was actually cheating and making you think he was going to leave Quinn." Rachel licked her lips, still tasting some of the homemade syrup on them. "I'm sorry about what happened, when we, ah, broke up. I didn't really mean to say all that." Rachel looked at him; Did Noah Puckerman actually apologize to her and he wasn't trying to get in her pants?

"Well, that's very kind of you, Noah, thank you for the apology. But, my fathers' are going to be leaving soon, so maybe you should go." Puck chuckled slightly,

"What? Afraid that what happened the last time we were home alone is going to happen again?" Puck slid off of the couch and went to her. "Ya know, Berry, you're actually one of the better looking girls in this town." Rachel slid as far to the side as possible as Puck slid into the chair with her. _Hell, if Finn is putting his relationship on the line for her, he might as well give it another shot_, Puck thought as his slipped a warm hand around the back of Rachel's neck and pulled her into a kiss. He wasn't going to lie, she had great lips. And those legs were amazing. She tasted like the sugar from her breakfast/dinner and it almost made his mouth water. His hand slowly inched up her thigh as he pried her lips open and slipped his tongue in. Rachel jerked away and grabbed her dishes shakily; hurrying away and into the next room. Her dads' weren't there; probably ran out of the room when they heard her dishes clink together. She set the plate on the counter top and poured the tea down the sink. She had just set the mug in the sink, when she felt a pair of wide hands grab her hips and what felt like a solid wall press against her back. Puck pushed her hair to the side and his lips grazed her neck. He kissed slowly up to the junction where her neck met her jaw. Rachel managed to slip away, and didn't look at him as she cinched her robes tie tighter. Puck leaned back into the countertop and rubbed his hand back and forth over his mohawk.

"I was, frustrated I guess, when we broke up and want to make it up to you."

"What were you frustrated about? Quinn not reacting to us dating like you hoped?" Rachel turned away from him and began to flounce away, "But if you still want to make it up to me..." She breathed; she hoped he did. She slowly began to walk up the stairs and she glanced down. He had walked to the bottom of the stairs and was staring up at her. Rachel continued to saunter up the stairs after glancing calmly at him. She got to her room and barely had the door open before she felt Puck's hand press against her belly and pull her body towards his. They stepped in unison into her room and Puck spun her around, crashing his lips to hers. He pulled away and began to attack her neck as Rachel let out heavy breaths. She glanced at the door and made sure it was shut, before she whispered,

"This doesn't mean anything, does it?" Puck merely growled and gripped her thighs, just under her butt. He lifted her up and carried her to her bed. Setting her down, he pressed his body against hers, pushing his hips heavily into hers as he went back to her lips. Rachel didn't realize how quickly his hands made work of her robe as it was untied and open. He pulled away from her and looked down at her body. She was only in the tight camisole and a pair of white panties. Puck glanced up at her and smirked as he gently kissed and nipped at her clavicle. As Rachel lay there, gripping tightly to Puck's back, she felt her mind suddenly snap awake. _What was she doing?! With Puck?! She had to stop this; there was no way they were going to make out anymore! They had tried dating but it just-_ abruptly, her mind stopped working as his hand rubbed the now moist junction between her thighs. Sparks shot across her mind as he eyes became unfocused and she felt her hips push against his hand. She could feel him smirk into her skin as she let out a tight ragged breath. His callused fingers rubbed her inner thighs as the others slid under his camisole. _She was going to do this. Forget Finn and Quinn. Maybe they would stop before anything got out of hand._ His fingers dragged across her panties again and she had to bite her lip. _Hopefully they would stop, except she wished they didn't._ There was a knock at her door and she practically leapt out of her skin. Her dad's were still home; she completely forgot. She looked at Puck, who smirked at her as he slid down her body and dipped his head between her legs. Rachel watched him, forgetting about her dad at the door, and her mouth dropped open as his tongue slid across the cotton. There was a knock again and Rachel whipped her head to look at the door,

"Yes?" she called out. Her hands were tightly gripping her sheets as Puck smirked and repeated the movement.

"Hey honey, are you all right in there?"

"Yeah," she all but moaned out. Puck pushed aside the edge of her panties and slid a finger across her moist center. Rachel lifted her head and looked lustfully at him, her jaw opened slightly.

"Okay, did Noah leave or is he in there with you?"

"Yeah, Dad, he's in here, just using the bathroom. We're going to watch a movie." She bit her lip again as his tongue dragged across her now soaking panties and she bucked her hips up towards him. How had she managed to go from yelling at him for being a jerk to writhing under his fingers and tongue about to cry out his name in ecstasy with her father just on the other side of the door.

"Well, we're going to head out so be good and be safe." Rachel let out a heavy breath. Removed his fingers from her and pushed his mouth onto her.

"Rachel?" Rachel's hand was tightly pressed into Puck's scalp as she realized she needed to give her dad's their hugs and kisses goodbye. She looked down and Puck who removed himself from her and she slid out from under him and Puck moved with her, hiding behind the door as she tied her robe and combed down her hair. Opening the door, she smiled at her dad and gave him a warm hug. Her daddy came up and also gave her a hug, whispering her to be safe with Noah, before they turned and strode down the stairs. Rachel shut the door and turned her body away from Puck.

"Noah, we should-," Puck wrapped his arms around her and pushed his face into her hair. His nimble fingers undid her robe tie and he pulled the robe off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "We-we should really…" Rachel stuttered as Puck's hands slid up her camisole grazed across her bare breasts. _Why was she so worried? It's not like she'd let Puck get too far. Even though she had already let him get farther than she had imagined she'd ever let any boy get other than Finn. _Rachel let out a moan as Puck's hand slid under her panties again and she pushed her hips into his. She could feel him straining against his jeans and she moaned again,

"We should r-really move to the bed." She finally sighed out. _Why fight it?_ Puck let his hand slid from her and she felt him pull away. She turned and looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows slightly,

"What?" she whispered in a husky voice.

"Are you really going to give yourself to someone who isn't Finn?" Rachel gave him a searing angry look and walked away from him, pulling her camisole up off of her torso. She slid up onto her bed and turned around to look at him. She sat on her knees and looked at him, biting her lip slightly,

"I could care less about Finn right now." She muttered out in a husky voice. Puck slowly walked up to the bed and Rachel gripped his shirt, drawing him closer. Rachel lowered her lips to his neck and slowly began to suck on the tender part of his neck where it met his shoulder. Puck felt a growl rise in his throat as he slid his hands down her back and gripped her ass tightly, pulling her hips into his. He could feel her curves through his shirt as he held her tightly against his body. _Man, Berry was more of a freak than he thought. Well, not really a freak, more like she was…more willing than he imagined. And she felt so good pressed against his chest._ Puck almost shook his head at the thoughts before he figured _What the hell _and pulled away from her swollen lips. Ripping off his shirt and kicking out of his shoes and pants, Puck connected his lips with hers. He pushed her over on to her plush bed, knocking off all of her pillows and pushed her into the plush comforter. Rachel rolled them so she was on top, again. She leaned over and reached into her nightstand. Sure enough, she pulled out a small square foil wrapper and ripped it open. She gave him a bashful smile as she slid down his body and gripped the edge of his boxers. Puck leaned his head back into the bed and watched her as she slid the elastic down and stared at him. Puck felt like saying something that would make her blush, but the look she gave him with her hooded eyes shut him up. Even though they had just done a lot of heavy petting, he didn't think she'd go this far. And she had been a lot, well, better than any of the other high school girls he had been with. Rachel's thin fingers ripped open the foil and she glanced at Puck. She fidgeted with the rubber slightly and let out a breath,

"I don't know…" Puck smirked as he slid his boxers the rest of the way down and took the condom from her hands. She watched him curiously as he rolled on the contraception. Puck pulled her to him and rolled over on the bed. They were under the sheets in moments; Puck kissing every available inch of skin he could find. Rachel wiggled out of her panties and wrapped her legs around his hips. Puck stopped and looked Rachel in the eyes,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel nodded and she pushed up, pressing her body against his.

"Yes, I'm sure." Puck slowly pushed himself into her; Rachel hissed quietly and dug her fingers into his back. Puck stopped moving and waited. Rachel pressed her forehead into his thick shoulder and felt her body slowly relax. Puck pulled his hips away slowly before thrusting back in at the same slow pace. Rachel just lay there for a moment before countering his thrusts at the same pace. Puck smirked at her as he gently sat back on his heels and pulled Rachel onto his hips. She sat there for a moment before pushing herself up lightly and began to ride his hips.

"God Rach." He breathed out across her shoulders as he slowly kissed where her neck and shoulder met. Rachel could only let a soft groan pass her lips as she gripped his back tighter and pushed into his hips harder. _Did he just call her, Rach?_ She ignored that thought as he plopped her back onto the bed and began to rock faster. Rachel moaned and bit her bottom lip. Puck dipped his hand to where they joined and quickly began to jerk his thumb back and forth across her bundle of nerves. Rachel pushed her head into her comforter, small whimpers squeaked out from the back of her throat with every thrust. Puck felt his lower belly tighten. Those sounds she was making made him dizzy while another feeling slowly spread across his skull. It was a curious feeling, that he had never really felt with any girl or cougar he had been with before. Puck felt her begin to tighten around him and he quickened the pace until he felt the ecstasy rip across his brain. Rachel arched her back and pressed into him, her nails digging into his back as she cried out his name. Puck thrust a few more times, leaving a trail of wet hot kisses along her jaw line while she shuddered slightly, dragging her nails down his back. Puck pulled his hips from hers and left the room; going into her bathroom. Rachel watched him, wondering if he was just going to leave like how she assumed he did with the other girls he did this with. _Wait, why did she care if he was going to stay? This was just a one-time thing that was because she was mad at Finn and needed someone there. Right?_ Puck came back out and licked his lips slightly as he grabbed up his boxers. Rachel watched him as he pulled them on before she said in a small voice,

"Are you leaving?" Puck looked at her before glancing around her room,

"Do you want me to stay?" Rachel sat up and looked at him, fully aware she was still nude. Sliding over to one side, she licked her swollen lips,

"It wouldn't bother me." Puck blinked and stalked over to the side of the bed, sliding in. He lay there uncomfortably, looking pointedly at Rachel as she slid back down into the comforter. He watched as she slowly reached up and dragged her fingertips over his nipple ring.

"What…just happened?" She asked slowly as she let her hand drop from the mix of the cold metal and warm body. Puck licked his bottom lip and wrapped an arm around her waist; pulling her in close to his body as he pushed his lips softly against hers. Rachel gave a soft moan as he slowly pulled away.

"I guess you were worth it." Rachel felt a smile tug at her lips as Puck pulled her into another kiss.

"Do you really mean that?" Rachel had pulled away and was looking at him with hooded eyes. Puck stared at her for a moment,

"Yeah," he whispered out. Rachel blinked at him before rolling over and leaning back into his chest. _Well, she might have been annoying and had dreams of leaving everything from Lima behind, but he was in the same boat as her. He wasn't going to be a Lima loser, like his dad. He was going to get out of this cow-town and make something of himself, just like Rachel. That and she was hot and wore those tiny skirts._ Puck felt his mind slowly become slush as his and Rachel's breathing fell in unison. This felt…right. They way her body pressed against him and her curves hit the right spots and her hair smelled like strawberries and crème, sweat and sex. He felt his blood rushing away from his brain as he was slipping into a deep sleep again. _Oh yeah, she was definately worth it..._

**Alright, I hoped you enjoyed reading this and for all of those 'If I Were A Boy', the sequel will be up (hopefully!!!) soon! R & R thanks! ^_^**


End file.
